Bikochu in Amber
by MCEProd22
Summary: Sarada befriends a girl entering the Ninja Academy. Little does she know a connection between them would send her back through the circle into a rapidly different Pasadena.
1. P: Death

_**P: Death**_

* * *

I wanted to die.

There were points I said to myself, why am I even here, and felt like closing my eyes to feel the edge of oblivion.

"Hey!"

When you went through a month never figuring you'd see the other side again, you begin to think that you are a part of this world. But, the vow I made to him before they removed all my traces was crucial to me staying at least normal.

"Is She…"

Even those you figured you never view in person again...

"Sarada…Hey Look at Me…"

...can seem like pure ghosts. Especially considering this life and world may no longer be the one you want.

"We need to get back now…"

"I swear that guy should have been…"

"Sauske calm down, his memories been wiped along with the whole area, she'll never know him or that circle."

As I struggled to even step, Mom then knelt down beside me.

"I got you…"

It was almost like floating…. Whatever happened after that I never figured would be as painful as the tear I have now. He was gone, all 7 of them were gone, and the world I had left only moments ago was now mere dust.

"Guys lets move she's in really rough shape." As I could see Dad and Lord Seventh jump ahead one phrase from that song remained in my head.

"All that was me is gone…"

"Stay with us…we'll be home soon."

Moms words remained comforting yet hollow as I muttered one more word before my vision gave out.

"Sheldo…n…"


	2. 1: Through A Glass Darkly

_**1: Through A Glass Darkly **_

* * *

_**15 Hours Later**_

My hands rubbed her head in comfort as I paced the blanket over her body. The foreign clothing and glasses were a bit rough for the shock, but I could digress for the moment. After a month of uncertainty our daughter was back in our arms. Her breathing was labored but after being checked out at the hospital she was clearly not having any issues to warrant an admittance.

"Hey how's…"

"Still as you get…" As Sauske smiled I got a glimpse of the three others now in our apartment. Boruto and Hinata joined Naruto as we now knew what had to be mentioned about where we were and what needed to remain between us.

"Shall we…"

Sauske closed the door to her bedroom as we now sat on the couch. Boruto leaned back in the corner while Naruto and Hinata took adjacent chairs. All for the moment tense as can be.

"So…What happened to her?" Hinata broke the ice, which allowed us to finally explain everything that we saw in that other world, Boruto was nearly in complete disbelief while Hinata just gasped at all the trouble we found ourselves in just trying to get her back.

"How did Sarada take seeing you guys again…" He now pondered over to Sauske who growled at the thought.

"It was as if she wasn't the girl we knew."

Now I was livid. "You have to let that go… I'm sure in a week this will be the furthest thing on her mind." I tried my best to keep the situation upbeat but Naruto himself was not as hopeful.

"I've cleared Team 7 from doing missions for at least a month. She'll need that at least to recover. But even from what I saw something else must have occurred to make her not want to go back."

"Dad, Mitsuki's been asking about her…Am I allowed to say any…"

"Boruto I'm making this clear, and this goes for all you guys, what we've talked about can't leave this room. Those circles died off for a reason anyone who knows that one is open can lead to disaster for us all. The penalty for breaking this is banishment from the village…"

Hinata gasped in shock. "You can't be…"

"I am, no exceptions, that includes the Hokage's family as well." Hinata nodded in agreement though she was hesitant to do so.

I looked back at the door and could now hear Sarada snoring. More peaceful than a minute ago but at least that was better.

As the 3 of them left later on Sauske stopped Naruto for a bit for a private word. I could barely see out the door with their body language being telltale. When they finally broke off now, I could see him coming back a rush to the fridge was needed and orange juice was grabbed.

"You can be sneakier than that…"

Now I chuckled in embarrassment as he joined me on the balcony looking out on the quiet night sky.

"What was that about?"

"Arranged it so that if Sarada wakes up while were not here Boruto could greet her."

"Wait you're?"

"Well, he wanted me back out there and if you have to get back to the hospital someone's got to keep an eye on her."

My hesitancy was palpable, but his signature forehead poke alleviated that issue.

"We got her back, she'll be ok. I know I didn't handle myself around the one guy in the shirt with the lightning bolt very well. Frankly looked like Karin 2.0, but at least you know how we could have had her in worse shape if we hadn't intervened."

"You're right about that at least. The one girl that looked nearly like Ino somehow made things easier."

Without saying another word, we adjourned for the night confident yet weary about what lied before us.

* * *

_**41 Hours Later**_

In his room with nearly not a sound I could feel himself start to disrobe my body and for some reason I wanted him to do it.

"Pick up the pace."

But as he continued, I started to hear a small voice…

"Sarada…"

No, why would he be here, its just me and a guy 2.5 times my age.

"Sarada…"

My vision fades and a white light now brightens the room.

"NO!"

Sure enough I look around after shooting up, yep I'm back in my room at home. The last thing I remember clearly was that guy in the dream, and before that the picnic with Mom and Dad. Without realizing I now heard a noise in the kitchen.

"Mom?"

No response so I opened my door and little did I know I could see a flurry of activity in the kitchen.

"Hey, welcome back."

My jaw dropped upon seeing who was in the kitchen making breakfast. Why did it have to be him of all people?

"Boruto, what are you doing here?"

He now turned and noticed me, as I lost my balance, he quickly grabbed a chair so I could sit down.

"Take it easy, you've been sleeping for nearly 2 days."

"2 days! Where's my parents?"

"Your mom is at the hospital, and Sauske left the night before. I'm only here cause Lord Seventh asked me to."

"Why would your dad ask you to watch me?"

"No Idea just figured you didn't want to hurt yourself any further. I mean, do you even remember the past 5 weeks at all?"

I was blanking hard as Boruto grabbed the juice and handed it to me. The drink did manage to warm me up to having him here. He helped me get to my feet as he sat me down next to some breakfast he had made.

"How did you…"

"My moms' recipe… Taught Himawari and myself to make it for dad. I'll go find your Mom once were done eating. At least you can try it and tell me if I'm just as good as you when it comes to cooking."

As he sat next to me at the table, I looked at the chocolate crepe questionably until I tore a small chunk of it off. The taste was a bit surprising as he looked over for my reaction.

"Well…"

"This is fantastic…"

He sighed in relief as I sat down more comfortably to eat. But while he stuffed his mouth, I questioned the elephant in the room.

"Where's Mitsuki?"

"Helping out Principal Iruka at the academy, new class starts in 7 weeks and he needs assistants for training."

I chuckled at the thought of that, while happy to be back on good terms with Boruto looking forward to what comes next.

* * *

_**A/N: We resume thier lives in Chapter 2: Normalcy As Always Subscribe for more. **_


	3. 2: Normalcy

_**A/N: We now pick up stuff a month after Sarada recovered and its back to business as usual enjoy. **_

* * *

_**2:Normalcy**_

_**6 Weeks Later**_

"Normal, is that what you call our first mission together in nearly 2 months?" My screams filled the vicinity as the 4 of us fled the bears. Somehow us clearing out bears from a golf course as our first mission back was not what I had anticipated.

"They seem to be angry." Mitsuki nailed the obvious as an ursa charged the tree. We Stoddard and flipped back as we threw knives at the bears feet.

"Sarada throw him to the left…" As I heard Konohamaru yell out Boruto joined him as I got the bear a medium sized grizzly to head for the hole we dug. The right paw fell forward as it cartwheeled to the bottom of the 5ft hole. The spotted black bear trio was left and after some clever meanuvering by Borutos clones we finally got them knocked out. Within 25 minutes as the police arrived to get the bears out we stood off to the side winded but glad.

"Well, a bit rusty but not bad guys…" As Konohamaru came back somehow I couldn't stop trying to catch my breath.

"Easy…for…You…guys you….didn't have a…"

"Oh this was too easy." Mentioned Boruto as he walked to my side easing me up. "I feel like we could do another one right now."

While I still struggled to calm myself Mitsuki now stared blankly down at my legs with a wide eyed look.

"Sarada did you have an issue…"

Now I looked where he was looking at and could see the problem, my legs were covered with a mix of water and blood.

"Hey did the bear get you…" As Konohamaru now came forward I could suddenly feel my legs give out from beneath me and I fell back.

"Sarada!" As the guys yelled, my vision began to dim as I now felt immense pain in my chest and gut.

"What the…"

"We need to get back now…" As I could feel Boruto and Mitsuki get me to my feet Konohamaru sent a bird ahead, likely Mom will be getting that.

"Not again…" We began to move and somehow I started having a flashback to another time. Yet there was that guy I saw again like the day I got home clear in my head.

"Dr….Cooper…."Slowly darkness enveloped my view until there was nothing left.

* * *

_**Village Gates 45 Minutes Later**_

"We don't know who is injured just be prepped for anything, bears have a tendency to do a lot more damage internally than externally."

As my aides and I stood at the gates ready for the injury to arrive I mentally prepped for who could it be. Konohamaru seemed most likely the prime candidate. Although my mind went through the others as well. Sarada seemed to be the furthest thing from my mind, her first mission in 7 weeks nothing bad were to…

"SAKURA!" The voice of Konahamaru yelled hard and my heart sunk as the gates opened revealing Team 7.

"NO!"

My legs and the 4 guys carrying the stretcher sprinted forward.

"Boruto what…."

"She started bleeding and collapsed; the bear didn't do this."

"Also, she kept complaining about immense stomach pain." Mitsuki added while the guys got her on the stretcher. I now turned to see the guys in near shock about what happened.

"Boruto, go let Lord Seventh know to meet me at the hospital." I nodded once at him so he could get my wording and he smiled while leaping away.

"Mitsuki, go and find Lady Tsunade I'll need her help with this."

As he also hopped off, I could see Knohamaru attempt to hug me, but I held him off on this.

"I need you to ready a hawk, Sauske needs to know…"

As the guys quickly headed off for the hospital my mind turned to whatever happened to Sarada, from outward appearances other than the blood, there was no attack or trauma that could be noticeable.

"No way she could have been attacked even back when…"

"SAKURA!" As they brought back my focus I ran ahead to the hospital trying to keep my calm even though my daughters fate is now in the balance.

"Hold on…"

* * *

**June 18, 2019 Pasadena California Apartment 4B**

The medal shown with gleam and resonance. Still though them giving Amy and I Nobel prizes for super aysymetry was something I never could wrap my head around. But it seems like ever since we got back I've been having dreams.

"Why…"

These dreams are random but over the past month since we returned from Sweden they've grown in intensity.

"You look familiar…" A girl now shown in the medal reflection both familiar and complex. As I looked at her again, I now shot up in bed.

"Another dream…?"

Amy thankfully never stirred as I looked around hesitantly. No way I'm mentioning this to her.

"Penny's baby must be doing this."

Sleep would overtake me in mere minutes although that dream was still in the forefront.

* * *

_**A/N: Our main point of interest begins with Chapter 3:Mentor As Always Subscribe for more. **_


	4. 3: Mentor

_**A/N: Another timeskip is needed as a new singular focus enters the fray for Sarada. Enjoy. **_

* * *

_**3:Mentor**_

_**9 ½ Months Later**_

"Sarada…" As I looked behind me while walking home, Shino Sensei came out of nowhere surprising me.

"Hi is something up."

"I was hoping to borrow you for a few days, I already spoke to Konohamaru."

Now I was hesitant, with all the trauma I've dealt with for the past year, both in finding dad and whatever happened to me in the month I was gone, this was not something I had in mind for balance.

"What is it that you have in mind."

"We have this guest lecturer series going on at the Academy right now where Alumni of all the village academies make visits to talk with and answer student questions. Sumire was our initial choice from your class but she's occupied at the moment with her mission in the Sand Village."

"I was your second choice?"

Shino suddenly chuckled in embarrassment. "More like our 7th." He chuckled to himself and that made me feel a bit easier.

"I'll see what I can plan out." As Shino waved me off my mind wandered for a bit. "How would I be impressionable to young students. I'm sure I wasn't that nuts in school."

The walk took me no time at all and sure enough by the time I reached the door I could strangely tell something was not right. My nose was sniffing instantly looking for something off.

"Wait it cant be…" One door open revealed it. "Hi I'm home!"

"Oh, making your favorite just sit and relax." Mom was whipping up a frenzy, usually meaning something was up. I found the chair by the couch quickly allowing me a few moments of comfort.

"You're early?"

"Yeah, everything at the hospital this month had been surprisingly quiet, and I got told to go early."

Now this was really surprising but my other thing I should mention before I pry further. "Oh, got to mention this. Ran into Shino sensei on my way home said he wanted me to volunteer guest lecturing at the academy."

Suddenly Mom went quiet almost in complete shock. "He wanted what?"

"Sumire couldn't do it, and I was the backup, I mean this could be fun."

Mom now popped over to the chair and touched my forehead after adjusting the band. Something she did a lot whenever I had gotten sick since I was young, or that whole 3 days after the bear incident.

"Mom I'm fine…"

"Are you sure…"

I sighed in disbelief "Yes, even Grandma can tell I'm fine especially after she visited me in the hospital that day when you were out talking with Lord Seventh."

Mom knew I stymied her and went back to the kitchen. Soon we ate and she gave off her true misgivings about me lecturing.

"You really haven't been you in the past 11 months."

"Mom, just because I vanished for 4 weeks and then got injured by that bear doesn't mean I'm off. I mean we've done some great stuff. Plus if I'm to go try for Chunin soon, I'll need to get honed down on stuff.

"You just seem like the type who wouldn't want to inspire others. Boruto I mean has a chip on his shoulder, but would you want to be shadowed by people who would want you to give them an advantage."

"If I'm going to be the 9th Hokage one day, I'll need to make an impact now." The warmth of the chocolate crepe accentuated my words. "how else can I…"

"By, being normal, not allowing yourself to grow up quickly, your Grandma and I always managed to get into it about my wanting to go out and do things even she never did at this age."

I sighed in defeat. "Look, I only have to do 1-3 days tops, besides it's not like one of my talks would be inspiring, even Howard…"

Moms jaw flew wide open at the word out of my mouth and I stopped at that second.

"Sarada, who is Howard…"

Now my mind went back to that month, the things I had flashed of trying to forget. One of them was a bowl cut guy who was fond of magic tricks. My brain worked overdrive trying to piece together something feasible.

"Hanabi Sensei mentioned him, a motivational speaker from the mist village who gives out inspiring lectures about living and seizing every opportunity that can come along in your life."

Now she eased back into her better mood. "If its only for a day, you'd better get working on what your planning to say."

A compulsory hug was instant as I grabbed my crepe and quickly ate it feeling the hot filling go down my throat.

"Thanks mom, your awesome!" I could barley get that out as I ran for my room breathless from the throat burning.

"We did good…" I could hear Mom tell that to the lone Photo of Dad she keeps for herself. But I got to work writing down what was to come.

* * *

_**36 Hours Later: Ninja Academy.**_

I stood outside the door of our old classroom nervous as could be. Barley a year ago we were still students. Just honing our skills, now I would be imparting what I know onto another group. Inside I could hear Shino trying to get everything in order.

"…First up in our series on guest lecturing. Is one of the previous classes most featured Alumni…"

And this is the point where he'll go into detail about my backstory and how my dad used to be a terrorist but ended up being the focal point of the end of the 4th war. I swear our history books don't teach enough about this. It took 4 minutes of waiting when I could hear two taps on the door giving me my cue as I reached for the handle.

"Students, may I introduce Ms. Sarada Uchia."

As I walked in the group of 19 looked on at me with mixed looks some were judging my history as an Uchia, others may have heard about my disappearance and run in with the bear 9 months ago. I turned my head up to focus on them when I caught a glimpse of my old seat. In it was a girl with dust brown hair, and a familiar shape faced.

"Hello, I'm Sarada Uchia of Team 7, I'm teammates with Mitsuki, and Lord Hokage's own son Boruto Uzumaki."

The gasps from the students were instant, some never figured they see a bonafide superstar in the school. Shino quieted the crowd and turned back my way.

"Before I'll let Sarada have the floor the current class representative Ms. Sayuri Midoriya will get the honor of asking the first question."

My mental state went nuts as the girl who was in my seat stood up and I could now stare her down more fully. She was now really familiar, somehow I've seen that body and face type. Yet I could somehow even see a little bit of myself in her as she looked nervously at me.

"Sarada, given your families history do you feel you've made an impact in your first year as a genin?"

Little did I know this would be momentous going forward…

* * *

_**20 Minutes Later Altadena California**_

"Daddy where's the ice cream?"

How did Halley end up getting her grandmothers vocal prowess is beyond me? But as I dropped off the treat in the kitchen, I went back to looking at the photo of Raj and Sara on vacation in Bangkok. For only having met her at the Nobel ceremony they have somehow quickly hit it off. Tabloid fodder is nothing new for Raj even from his appearance in People 11 years earlier. But this is different, he was happy much more than with Emily, or even Anu.

"Good for you buddy." My bliss was broken when I heard that familiar shriek I've come to count on.

"Ice Cream…"

And then the realities of parenthood came roaring back to me. Somehow Halley ended up making a mess of things and covering herself. Yet she continually complained about the cold as I cleaned her off.

"It can't be too cold…"

"Well it is…You can do without staring at Uncle Koo all day…"

How does Bernie have it easier with Michael than I have it here.

* * *

_**A/N: A connection grows in Chapter 4: Momentum As Always Subscribe for more. **_


	5. 4: Momentum

_**A/N: Now we pick things up and flash back to a revelation while obvious, derides many more questions. Enjoy. **_

* * *

_**4: Momentum**_

"…I'm usually not one to boast about things and there are plenty of mistakes you'll be making once you leave this place and get assigned to your own 3 member teams but know this. Whoever you get stuck with they'll become closer to you than even your own siblings. My own parents and Lord Seventh couldn't have been more polar opposites when they sat in the very seats you occupy now. Yet they ended up ending the 4th war. So, trust me when I say this, befriend all you can because any bond you make now, will be crucial once the next step begins. I humbly thank you for your time in hearing me out..."

As Sayuri stood to lead the applause Shino smiled at me knowing that I did good. He joined me again and silenced the students.

"Now are there any additional questions for Ms. Uchia?"

18 hands shot up but somehow what piqued me was noticing Sayuri sulk right back down in her seat. Something was off about her, and even though the rest of the students had interesting questions that I answered to the best of my knowhow, my eyes kept peaking back to the girl looking over her notes. At one point I did note a small twinkle in them.

"She isn't crying, is she?"

Later as I got set to depart, I ended up running into Auntie as she prepped lunch for the day. I now once again saw Sayurui sulk to the corner stairs, Auntie noticed and sighed wearily, which gave me momentum to ask.

"Hey Auntie, do you know that girl…"

"Sayuri? Yeah, real quiet type always keeps to herself, never seems to go anywhere except places in the school to study. I think other than Principal Iruka and Shino I'm the only one who really talks with her. She always ends up getting lunch after everyone else and I get my 15 minute break to eat with her. Just to make sure she's not completely alone."

Now I was in a bit of dire straits, why would someone be deliberately not eating with others. I turned back to Auntie who smiled at my idea that I had forming in my mind.

"Your favorite?"

I humbly nodded and went back to talk with Principal Iruka for a bit. Later on, as I witnessed the fights at the stand that I once tore Boruto apart for, my eyes once again saw her alone as ever reading to herself. When the commotion cleared, I saw Auntie wink at me giving me the signal as Sayuri now headed over to the stand.

"Hey Auntie, you all finished?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Sayuri I have a situation and need to leave as soon as I'm done cleaning up here."

"Oh, never mind…"

"But, I do have another person who can join you…"

I tapped her on the shoulder and nearly caused her to fall on the floor in surprise.

"Ms. Uchia?"

"Hi, I have a bit of time, so I figured id have my favorite thing from here before heading out. I can join you if interested."

"no offense but isn't genin supposed to avoid school food. I mean isn't that what Thunder Burger and Ichiraku are for."

"No I'm not a frequent visitor unlike my teammates and friend Chocho, Auntie always makes one of my favorite things…" I got handed the sandwich as she smiled and waved us off. Sayuri still seemed hesitant as we ascended the stairs up to the rooftop.

"No offense, but I'm kind of…"

"A loner I get that, but how did a loner end up becoming class representative?"

"Oh that, that was cause of a sympathy thing…"

She opened the door as we saw the full view of the academy grounds. I'd seen Boruto Denkei and Shikadai go up here multiple times but I never wanted to do something so cliché. Yet here we are now, a corner with a perfect view of the Hokage monument was where she led me as we sat and got to enjoying the lunch. Sayuri just kept looking at me repeatedly wondering why I was even bothering with her but I just liked her eagerness. But she couldn't help broaching 1 subject I never brought up during class.

"Does your dad still hate the village?"

Now I was in a state of awkwardness as I hesitantly turned back to see her hopeful face. "He doesn't have a place here like the rest of us, but he does do his part. He calls it atonement, and mom calls it his job. I just see it as external support, he warns the village of what may be coming and is the first line of defense, I mean you must remember the meteor?"

"What?"

Ok, she may be clueless on her history maybe something more recent.

"You did hear about the attack on the Chunin Exams a few months, ago right?"

Again, she shook her head, somehow she really is clueless. As she took another hesitant bite and swallowed, I prepped myself to ponder something bigger.

"You said it was a sympathy thing that made you class rep?"

Now I got her attention, time to pry further.

"You can tell me what that means, and I won't tell anyone else."

Sayuri set her sandwich down and focused herself ready to spill something. "There is a reason I called it a sympathy, everyone around here knows that even If I graduate, I won't make it on a team as a genin."

Now I was floored in shock, "You mustn't say that, other than a few odd quirks, you seem more than capable of handling yourself."

"Try telling that to someone who was born only 9 ½ months ago…"

Dressing scattered the ground as my sandwich bounced away and rolled off the roof edge. Now this was really hard to believe.

"How are you in the…"

A tear started to form in her eye as I could tell she was getting upset. I may need to get out of here as quickly as possible.

"Maybe I should…"

"Sarada, I have a genetic disease that makes me age 35 times faster than the normal person. They only say I'll live 3 years total."

I hugged her with tears flowing down my face as well, this may be the most awful thing I ever witnessed and that even includes hearing about Uncle Itachi for the first time. I broke contact and looked at her with a better understanding.

"How did…"

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Please don't speak to me anymore?"

Sayuri quickly leapt from the rooftop as tears still flowed out of my own eyes. Now I could tell something was drawing me to her.

"You may be alone at the school Sayuri, but I'll make sure you aren't friendless."

* * *

_**9 ½ Months Earlier Konohana Hospital**_

"What have we got…" Being called in as a favor to Sakura is something I don't usually do on short notice, even on a bender. But hearing about her daughter quickly made me change my tune as attendants handed me her charts.

"Bleeding out from uterine area and arms, witnesses were chased by bears, neither saw her directly attacked."

"Vitals"

"Stable at the moment but there is something we picked up on we didn't want leaking without your confirmation."

"Which is…"

"We're sensing another Chakra source."

Now I stopped in my tracks as we reached her room, nobody was in there at the moment and we could tell there were 2 sources. Sarada's own and yet another was present as mentioned, now I motioned for the head attendant to join me.

"Has any fluid or discharge emerged from the lacerated areas."

"A small amount 45 minutes ago but we assumed that was leftover lumps from the bear…"

I held up my hand in disbelief realizing what I now have to report to Naruto himself. This may be bigger than what any of us had feared especially when she disappeared only 2 months earlier.

"Prep OR 5 for emergency caesarian…"

The attendant hesitated at my wording before I walked at him in intimidation. "We're going to lose them both if you don't move now…"

Now they got me as they rushed into her room readying her for something, I never assumed would be happening this fast and possible.

"Lady Tsunade? Did you say that Sakura's going to be a grandmother?"

My head turned in absolute shock to see Hinata who had walked by me looking in on the team. In disbelief I timidly turned back to her.

"How did..?"

"They mentioned caesarian for this room I did the math…."

"Hinata, go and grab Sakura she'll be needing my word."

As she ran off, I headed for the sink muttering to myself the unluckiest of curses as I began to scrub for what I never assumed to be occurring this quickly. A teenage pregnancy…"

* * *

_**A/N: Sarada continues her attempts at befriending someone who doesn't want it in Chapter 5: Bonds As Always Subscribe for more. **_


	6. 5: Bonds

_**A/N: Sarada keeps her tabs on her maybe friend while others begin to notice. Enjoy. **_

* * *

_**5: Bonds**_

_**2 days later**_

"Well, another day in the books…" Boruto was in a good mood as we returned to the gate. I don't know why we've been stuck with animal based missions recently but saving that beached whale may have been worth it.

"The whale certainly took a liking to you." Mitsuki chimed in as we got a breather while Konohamaru was submitting our report but my mind was titling on something else that I needed to get free for.

"Can we speed this up please!"

"You seem to be in a hurry to get out of here." He mentioned while looking at the clock once again. "ChoCho awaiting?"

"Actually Boruto if I recall correctly they're still on a mission in the rice paddies…Inojin mentioned it to me a few days ago." Mitsuki chimed in annoying my already anxious mood. "They won't be back for 2 more days."

"You seriously got somewhere else you need to be." His prying already was getting more and more tedious. I was all set to burst out of here when finally, Konohamaru walked over to greet us.

"Ok, nice job today guys, we'll be right back here in a couple of days for the next one."

I quickly bowed my head in respect and leaped away. Somehow the three of them looked on in shock but knowing me I didn't care at that point, I had to get there right when they let out for the day.

* * *

_**9 Days Later.**_

"Yep there she goes again."

Its right about this time nearly every day for a week and a half now that I've begun to notice Sarada make a beeline for the Academy. Whether we're on a mission or an off day. Exactly at this time like clockwork she heads out.

"Why would…"

Now I decided to go see for myself and like luck that train happens to pass right when I need it. A few quick hops and I'm back on the rooftop enjoying the view I've come to frequent a lot. Surely enough the train happens to go by the academy, and I can easily make out Sarada moving into range.

"She's stalking someone."

But as the train curved, I now got closer than I anticipated and could see one female student walk out alone and downtrodden. It was another 30 seconds later as the student got away that now Sarada lept into her path following her movements on the rooftop.

"This is nuts even for her." From what I could see as Sarada kept moving in time with what the other girl was doing this was not something she'd usually do.

Later as I got home that night, I saw something rare even for us.

"Hey…"

"Welcome back big brother…"

"Dad…"

Dad was here with Himawari and not mom, I know given his responsibilities that he usually doesn't get home all that often and back a few months ago I resented him for that but after my regretful mishap at the Chunin exams we did start to mend things. But him here now is a bit of a shock.

"Where's mom?"

"Late night emergency at the hospital, and I happened to be done with my stuff early, so I came back, it's been really quiet for the last few months."

Hima now popped up behind me ushering me to the table "Come on big brother…"Dad also made dinner, now this is really acting odd.

"Speaking of odd, you're timing actually couldn't be better Dad."

"What is it?"

"Remember when we were talking with Saradas parents after you guys got back?"

Hima was thankfully ignoring us while eating so he realized what he could say.

"Yeah…"

"we'll it's weird even for her, she's been stalking a girl at the academy, real loner type somehow it's been occurring nearly every day around the same time."

He dropped a bit of sushi and looked at me in shock.

"You need to tell me everything…"

"Is she in trouble again?"

"No, just something I may need to address with her personally…"

While we ate Hima just kept humming happily to herself, not a care in the world for her.

* * *

_**15 Hours Later.**_

Another day and another needless mission to do before I go see what Sayuri is up to. I swear she's getting more aware of my presence but at least she is consistent. As the guys chatted amongst themselves I just keep thinking one thing.

"This better not take long."

Now Konohamaru walks over motioning us his way. We join him but his face looks uneasy.

"Well, hopefully we can get this done. With just 3."

We looked at him in shock. "Why 3?"

"Sarada, Lord Seventh Actually needs to personally speak with you, wanted me to send you over his direction."

I looked back at Boruto who instantly denied his involvement. But somehow, I knew better.

"Did you hear what about?"

"No, only that you need to see him and that we were to do today's mission without you." He picked up his bag while signaling for Boruto and Mitsuki to follow. "Guys were moving out…"

As the trio walked off Boruto turned back to me with an apologetic look yeah he ratted me out, no way his dad would want to see me without his knowledge.

The walk to the Hokage office I've done before and yet as I knocked there was something odd tearing me up.

"Would she…"

"Come in…" The voice of Borutos dad is unmistakable to anyone in the village but as I opened the door and saw him at the desk two others I now could see were with him.

"Mom?"She was nearby lord seventh as well as another woman with brunette hair and a small spiral scar on her arm. I was motioned to come forward at that point while the looks on all three were the same. Grimm realization.

"You wanted to see me sir."

"Sarada you probably can guess why you're hear but first there's someone id like you to meet."

The woman with the spiral scar now stepped forward. She was beautiful but something was off with her.

"This is Itsuki Midoriya, a personal representative assistant for the building. And the mother of Sayuri…"

The gulp in my throat was palatable. "Say…uri…"

Now mom popped to my side. "We know you have been following her nearly ever single day that the academy has let out for the past 2 ½ weeks, you have concealed yourself well of course but it was Boruto who actually came forward to notify us."

My mind and hands went on the defensive very quickly. "Sir, she has no friends I just want to make sure she can at least make it home ok…"

"Sayuri hasn't had the best go of things…." Itsuki now spoke, "The scar from my arm came from her incident 2 months after her birth as I was trying to get her to calm down and somehow she managed to crush it with barley a touch. We got her diagnosed as she grew to nearly a 4 year old within 2 months and discovered the truth."

"I don't know what she has told you, but I could tell that this is someone who wouldn't want to be alone all of her life…." I now turned to Lord Seventh anger palpable in my throat. "Sir, you have nearly the…"

"ENOUGH!" He raised his hand to silence us and I knew that was squashed. "Hand over your headband…"

Now I was livid, stripped again cause of this? "Sir…"

"You are not stripped of rank, but you are not getting away without some form of discipline…Now once more hand over your headband."

This time I did that as mom handed it over to him, while I saw Itsuki place a small dot on the center. I was quickly given it back as I readjusted it Mom now turned to me ready to explain.

"They have placed a small camera in the center of the headband, this will detect your location at all times and act as a pov, when alerted by the police. Under orders of Lord Seventh, you are not to come within 500 feet of Sayuri, and any violation will result in permanent strip of rank, further yet will be imprisonment. A reassessment will occur within 3 months at which point the camera will be removed."

Now I was ready to scream but I turned to see Itsuki with a tear in her eye. As much as I need to help her daughter out this is probably the better solution.

"I Understand sir." My bow was quick, but he shooed me back up.

"You are free to rejoin your team in 2 days. Now my suggestion is a bit of reflection may be in order to make sure this doesn't occur further."

Mom and I walked out while I could see Sayuri's mom talk with him. As we got to the doors at the bottom of the stairs my mind went back to Sayuri thinking one simple thing.

"If its for the best…"

We walked off into the crowded and busy street.

* * *

_**A/N: We Move to Pasadena after the finale and precursor a reunion in Chapter 6: Connection As Always Subscribe for more. **_


	7. 6: Connections

_**A/N: One More part detailing 2 different connections in 2 different worlds here before we finally start to merge things. Enjoy**_

* * *

_**6: Connections**_

_**July 9 2019 Pasadena California.**_

"How long is she going to take." As I waited impatiently in the lobby for the arrival of my wife so we could go watch the new Spider-Man movie my mind went over how much has changed in our lives since we claimed the Nobel prize. Raj is in a whirlwind romance with Sarah, Howard has been restarting his process to get his doctorate all the while taking charge of his family.

"Hey Sheldon…"

Sure enough, the other story arrived now as I could see Penny coming back after a long day at her job. Maternity ragelia was now in fill swing for her.

"Hello, Leonard's already upstairs…"

"Then who are you seeing Far From Home with?" Can't believe how smarter that baby is making her, will stink when that goes away in a few months.

"My wife obviously, I mean Leonard's been so occupied with getting ready for your impending arrival he's barley seen me outside of our weekly get-togethers."

Penny looked at me and happily sighed... "Man you two."

"Us two what?"

"Its like ever since you won that Nobel prize, your relationship has progressed so much further. I mean Look where you were when the decade began."

"I was trying to figure out the plot of Inception?"

"No, before Amy you were your normal annoyingly loveable self. Took you guys 8 years to get married and yet it seems as though you've been married for 15 rather than just one."

That got me to smile as I could now get a glimpse outside the lobby doors revealing the beauty of my wife, although I do miss her old look, the feverish passion as which she now dedicates her new training team at the university is something worth rewarding. Her hand reached for the door and I reached for her face in a quick and passion filled embrace. Penny mouthed at me letting me know when to let loose and I let it go.

"Hey you've been waiting long?"

"No, just talking with the mom to be…"

"Oh speaking of which, Baby Shower for the 4th of October?"

I sighed in distaste letting Amy know to change her answer.

"Ok, the 5th?"

"What's wrong with the 4th…"

"That's when the new Joker movie comes out."

Her pregnant body sighed for two and looked at me with a bit of leniency. "Wasn't Leto still the Joker?"

"No Joaquin Phoenix."

We walked off into the street but as we were reaching her car, something suddenly stopped within Amy.

"Amy?"

She sighed all flustered, but this needed to be pressed further. "What's wrong…"

"Nothing it's just…"

"Amy…You know the rules…"

She sighed again annoyed that I brought it up but could tell from my worried look that she had to explain herself.

"Yes, Article 4…Personal issues, If I sigh in front of you and you determine something to be wrong, I have to let you fix it…"

"Now…"

"Have you been having weird dreams lately…"

"One or two, none of which concern me…"

"Well, for some reason, you remember that initial first month after we broke up?"

"Actually I don't, The only things I remember from that space were the Fun with Flags I did without you, and then my trip with the guys to Feyman's home in Mexico in his rusted out van."

"Yes, that's just it, a month from our lives just seems to be gone."

I held her hands to my face as a sign of comfort. "Amy, that was 4 years ago, back when I had zilch clue on how to be who I am now why does that matter?"

"I've been having flashes, like glimpses from that whole month in dreams for the past few weeks. It seems like you had an assistant…"

"You're talking about Alex?"

"No this wasn't Alex, it was someone different. I think she lived with President Seibert…"

I hugged my wife again to calm her down and pump her full of reasurence. "There is nothing that will keep me from ever ceasing my love for you."

She sniffled but smiled as we got in her car.

"But there is one question…"

"Yeah?"

"Miku or Itsuki?"

"Im thinking Yotsuba actually…"

"Yostsuba why…" Always a good thing when we get into a discussion on who the bride will be as we drove off. Somehow this ended up being one very long topic we've been going on and on about ever since March.

* * *

_**15 Minutes later. **_

"Mom I'm Home…"

"Hi, everything went ok today…" Mom quickly greeted me at the door while I went into standard procedure with my vital checks.

"Yeah, no Sarada and I actually had a couple of the guys ask me about her... Somehow my getting the weird stalker made me interesting at least for the past few days."

Mom flashed a rare smile at me knowing that at least I was making some contact. "That's good, at least."

While sitting down and getting my blood drawn, I looked over at the photo of Mom and I from 9 months ago. Hard to believe I was ever that small, pretty soon we'll almost physically be the same age, than I don't know what will happen after that.

"Sayuri…Can you hold still…"

"Oh sorry…"

While I saw the ever familiar blood come out of me, my mind then focused to an odd thing I did want to bring up to Mom.

"I stopped, by the way…"

"Stopped what…"

"You know how, my problems have me unexpectedly growing 5 inches in the middle of the night?"

"Yes, luckily the Hokage and a few others around the area donated plenty of clothes for the situation."

"But, ever since Sarada came to class, and I've been seeing her, its stopped completely, I don't feel myself growing faster."

That caused her to stop and rub my head in her lovingly reassuring matter. "No matter how long you live on this world one thing will never change…"

I sighed in defeat, I may be 9 months old but teen angst is flowing through me, but I nodded in earnest.

"I'm always your daughter…"

A small peck on the forehead occurred as she told me I was finished allowing me to wash up. As I saw her clean up, I got a glimpse of the pictures on the way to the bathroom. All of them show me aging, all within the past 9 months, I know I'm not long for this world but at least I want to know one thing before I depart.

"Who am I?"

The bathroom door was closed within 15 seconds of me walking in.

* * *

_**A/N: Sarada and Sheldon's paths will begin to cross thanks to Sayuri in Chapter 7: Best Laid Schemes As Always subscribe for more. **_


	8. 7: Best Laid Schemes

_**A/N: We begin the road to merge with an unfortunate incident here. Enjoy. **_

* * *

_**7: Best Laid Schemes **_

_**4 Days Later **_

Somehow, my mind was on Sayuri, and yet I know that If I set this camera down and go see her, my path to becoming 9th Hokage comes to a crashing halt. But i digressed on that issue. Today however, it was another day of just being a teen as I walked around town, Sumire and I were supposed to meet to discuss an idea she was going to propose to lord seventh and I was to be her test subject.

"I swear didn't Boruto get in enough trouble cheating, why does it feel like I'm worse off punishment wise then he was."

I tap the center of my headband covering the camera, of course if its obstructed for 15 seconds or more the alarm is sounded, this of course has quickly become a way to pass the time during missions, more so as Boruto even feels like doing it.

As I closed in on Ichiraku, a place I normally don't go as, Lord Sevenths personal endorsement has made this the most popular place in town. My eyes suddenly spotted someone else.

"Crap…"

Sayuri herself, the one person I was not allowed to go near was inside. But as luck would have it someone else now pooped into view.

"Sarada!"

Chocho for once someone good comes up with timing, as I could hear her pop behind me.

"You are waiting for someone…"

"Yeah Sumire, but you see that girl inside…"

She now looked where I was and was surprise at her.

"Oh, that girl, Inojin mentioned that you got a restraining order from her…"

"Boruto I swear I…." The anger in my voice was fleeting, of course he tells Shikadai. But Chocho suddenly stuffed a chip into the corner of my mouth.

"You're not you when your hungry…"

I swallowed and gagged at the taste while looking at her in disbelief.

"Honeycake?"

"Hey chips and be sugary sweet as well…"

But now I could see Sayrui get up and I now realized I was screwed if I remained here.I only had one out and looked at Chocho with a sense of dread and hopefulness.

"Can you cause a distraction…"

Before she could respond I unexpectedly saw her go butterfly mode. That neat trick she uses as a disguise but can cause stress if overused.

"Say no more…" I saw her walk in and sure enough guys quickly came up to her noticing the figure, typical. That of course made Sayuri sit back down in frustration and gave me my chance to escape but right before I turned she got one solid glimpse of me walking away. But as I jumped about 6 blocks away to get a breather I dropped my headband and slid against the wall.

"Why me…"

"Why you what?" Suddenly Sayuri was now by my side as she quickly covered the headband.

"We have 5 minutes. Lets air this out…"

Ok, shes coming forward that's a twist.

"Sayuri I…"

"You heard me clearly say I didn't want to have friends. Yet you mange to not only keep tabs on me, sending my mom into a panic but freaking out the ones in your life who care about you deeply."

"That was not…"

"Your intention, I could tell but still you wouldn't listen. I know about your family history how you and your dad are the last survivors of the long massacred Uchias."

Without realizing it my Sharingan activated turning my eyes blood red.

"We have no connection, I mean I know I was adopted, cause of the damage I did to my mom. I wish I knew who my real parents were, why they wouldn't want me and yet I became a Midoriya out of the kindness and loving heart of another. But you need to answer me this Sarada Uchia."

I gulped in sadness and frustration.

"What gives you the right to…" Now she slumped down and collapsed right in front of me.

"Sayuri?"Her breathing was barley visible and somehow, I knew I had to do something. But even if I did, I'll lose my rank if I happen to call for help. Stupid headband, now I surly wish he was nearby.

"Boruto where…"

"Behind you…"

Without realizing it I turned to see Boruto and Mistuki now next to me. My screams would have echoed if it weren't for his quick thinking.

"You need to calm down."

"How can I be calm, she's collapsed and I cant do anything about it without losing my rank."

Mitsuki checked on Sayuri's breathing which was both rapid and quick. He may be someone of few words but he does know how to formulate relatively quickly. This I could start to see coming together on his face until he eased Sayuri up to shoulder level.

"I may know where we could go."

"Where Mitsuiki, it can't be the hospital because they'll think I did this."

"Is he nearby.." Boruto now realized who he was talking about and I began to sulk in realization and despair.

"How would we even…" A snake protruded from Mitsuki and rotated around us into a circle rapidly spinning until light emitted from it. My eyes closed at the flash until I now realized we had teleported.

"Where did…"

"Oh, did not expect you today and you brought your teammates…" Yep he did bring us here right to the last guy we'd be wanting to speak with.

"Orochimaru."

"Sarada, Boruto, I do believe your 4th companion needs to be looked at if you'd be willing to get her placed up here."

I now realized Sayuri was transported with us and still laid on the ground.

"Why me…"

* * *

_**A/N: The Pasadena side now heads for a collison course in Chapter 8: The Truth Calculation As Always Subscribe for more. **_


	9. 8: The Truth Calculation

_**A/N: One truth begins to leak while a glimpse of a journey yet to be made begins. Enjoy. **_

* * *

_**8: The Truth Calculation**_

"Cooper…" Barry made his weekly entrance to my office with his ever increasing displeasure.

"What's up Barry?"

"Hey, concern. I know its wrong of me to bring this up now just after you and Amy won the Nobel but can I borrow her?"

"What?"

"The first month after you guys broke up, she made this promise to me to immediately help me get a Nobel after she got hers. I don't know why she was laughing the whole time while she made the vow but here we are."

"Barry that's my wife I'm not about to let her spend some considerable…"

"Though that month is very interesting considering what I saw you doing?"

Now I stopped in my train of thought. "What I was doing?"

"Oh yeah, you had another assistant, very young at the time too. Somehow you guys were acting very much like you and Amy are now, happily spending time together. Laughing closely. All the makings of a couple."

Now I was completely dumbfounded.

"How could I have had a relationship with a 13 year old girl that just…"

"A scandal that can not only strip you of your Nobel but Amy's as well. Well now you see the pickle I find myself in at the moment."

Blackmail, and old but cautious form of intimidation.

"You have no…"

"And boom…" His phone immediately popped up a screen capture of a security camera in this very office showing me and a girl in glasses making out openly.

"This can't be…"

"Well it is, and the security guard happened to get a very nice sum to give me this and then delete it. Now once again Cooper, Amy or Scandal?"

That whole initial month after Amy had dumped me, somehow that month was completely gone from our lives. I now know why she mentioned it the other night but even this seems a little too farfetched. But he is right though, this would not only sink me, and Amy. She could even…

"All right I'll do it, I just have to mention this to Amy myself."

"Perfect…"

He left and that gave me the rare and poigninat moment of the obligatory looking at the wife's photo in your office moment of the day.

"That girl…"

Right after Amy and I had gotten back together and gave her the first of our annual birthday bang zone as Penny so aptly puts it, now I wonder how did I get so good. I was sure my own first time was with Amy. With all this though, now I do wonder how I was able to be so good with her our first time out.

"Who are you?"

* * *

_**6 Days Later Griffith Park.**_

My eyes suddenly opened up for some reason I know that the last time I fell right through the stones. It was nuts. Now

"Sarada…"

The voice of Boruto now glows through the night until I could feel myself getting helped up.

"Are You OK?"

Mistuki now was by my side as we got to our feet. Unlike the previous trip at least I knew what to do once I Crossed over. But Boruto on the other hand…

"Guys…"

Mistuki chuckled and now I could see him and Sayuri as she was limp as can be but still holding him up.

"You may want to grab him…"

We did as she took a breather, but we did get clear of the open area to a more secluded part of the park. However, as we came upon it my mind now flashed back.

"Wait…"

Yep, this is where I came last time…Alone and helpless…

"I was here…" As Bouto and Mitsuki checked on Sayuri to make sure she could still walk ok I went over to that very spot I had now come to recall.

"I had come out wandered and there were two people watching me…"

If that was the case then that would also entail…

"Sarada…"

Yep I know that voice I could see him in running gear coming right up by me. Déjà vu nearly 4 years later.

"Mr. Siebert…"

* * *

_**A/N: We see how they arrive in Pasadena in Chapter 9. To Ransom a Girls Spirit. As Always Subscribe for more. **_


	10. 9: To Ransom a Girls Spirit

_**A/N: The full truth begins to emerge while we get a glimpse of what led to this. Enjoy. **_

* * *

_**9\. To Ransom a Girls Spirit**_

"I must say, your timing couldn't be better. You did need to be…"

My growl at him was enough to shut him up. As I helped Sarada and Boruto ease the weakened body of Sayuri onto the table he looked closely at me as if waiting for me to finally address him. Which I only did to once again get him to stop.

"We need your help…" My relationship with My parent although not plausible was strained at best. Usually I end up only speaking to him if need arises. Just like now with Saradas friend being unconscious.

"And this person is?"

"Sayuri Midoriya…" Sarada began to explain while we got her hooked up to the monitors. "She said she has a disease that causes her to age rapidly. Somehow if you can believe it, she was born only 9 months ago yet physically we look around the same age."

Now I stopped in my tracks in realization. "Sarada didn't you have that run in with the bear around the same timeframe."

Now both her and Boruto stopped dead in their tracks. "The bear?"

"Oh yes, we had gotten back from a mission involving bears. We got to the village and you had gone limp like Sayuri here."

The faces on them were processing while Blood started pouring from tubes now attached to Sayuri.

"I don't remember that bear at all. This just reminded me of when I vanished for a month."

"Sarada do you mind if I were to take a sample…" He was behind her…I was all set to retort when Boruto held me off.

"Mistuki, let him…"

"You need not worry…Just want to see if what you're proposing might be…well accurate."

Boruto went with Sarada while I just kept staring at the limp body of Sayuri, the tubes seemed like one simple ideal, having to keep her stable and recovered. Whatever disease is causing her to rapidly age in 9 months must be really serious if she is in that rough shape.

Sarada let out a small screech as I now knew what he had done. "Blood sample of course…"

The duo walked back with Boruto applying antibiotic and a Band-Aid to her arm, while I could see him with the extracted blood walk over to Sayuri and get some from her as well.

"Unlike that oaf Suigetsu, my results are more the 100% accurate." I now then realized what he had been referring too thanks to my talks with Chocho.

We stood by the body of Sayuri as the centrifuge began to rapidly spin. A computer began to display data involving genetic markers over and over until one screen flashed.

**DNA RESULT **

** 4 of 6 GENETIC MARKERS IDENTIFIED DNA MATCH 87.4%**

"Hmmm…How could this be possible…" His gleeful smile now made me want to slap him hard. Boruto wisely once again held me back as Sarada nearly dropped to her knees knowing the truth.

"I'm her Mother…"

"Sarada forget the DNA results how can you have given birth to Sayuri if she's the same age as us…"

"Boruto, she did say that Sayuri had a rapid ageing syndrome that will cause her to die quicker. If she was only born 9 months ago and Sarada did vanish for a month then…"

"NO!"

In complete shock she began rapidly screaming over and over.

* * *

_**9 Months Ago. Hidden Leaf Hospital**_

We now stood in the Hospital meeting room in disbelief at what has now transpired. She had a child and we're grandparents.

"I don't care if we wiped his memory, we need to find him…"

"The circle is gone we wiped it…"

As Naruto tried to calm me down all I could do was look at Sakura with a blank stare on her face as she was talking with Tsunade.

"Now we know why she was with him. Now we know why she didn't want to go back She's only 13, most babies take 9 months to develop yet. 8 weeks after she vanished into that world."

The door now opened and Tsunade popped into frame easing Sakura down into the chair while she stared slack jawed at us.

"The baby is healthy, no signs of prematurity at all. Its as if she carried her for the full 9 month term."

Now Naruto turned to face her… "How can that be."

"Rapid aging is possible due to the timeframe you guys are suggesting. Also I happened to glance over at the report the geezers were looking at when you met just after coming back. It mentioned the other world and the guy in the mop haircut quite a bit."

"So rapid ageing would that mean…"

"If my numbers are correct. We have a fully mature 9-month infant conceived 31 days ago. If the multiplier increases by a rate of 1.5. They'll be near the same age in barley a 10-month period. The infant will be lucky to only live 3-4.5 years total."

Sakura looked as pale as Sarada did on the day we came back. I poked her in the forehead like I would usually do in comfort, but somehow even that wasn't cutting it.

"Naruto what do we do…"

He looked at all the options on the table and without even saying a word he motioned for the door to open.

"Lord Seventh?"

The one who opened it was brunette and had reminded me of my own late mom, a warm and loving presence flowed through her. Even I felt at ease just by looking at her.

"Midoriya, we need to ask you for a major task. You will be compensated accordingly for this." Naruto looked at her and then back to me where at that point I could now tell what he was asking of her. I nodded in agreement. There is no way Sakura could find out about this.

"Tell me what I need to do…"

All of us including Tsunade now looked on at the infant nearby, beautiful and yet a part of something none of us wanted to see bigger.

* * *

_**A/N: The trio now finally heads off on thier perilous journey in Chapter 10. The Snakes Lair. As Always Subscribe for more. **_


	11. 10: The Snakes Lair

_**A/N: We get both halves of the groups decision to make for the circles when it seems the most prevalent in order to save Sayuri. Enjoy. **_

* * *

_**10\. The Snakes Lair.**_

"Sheldon…"

I fathered a child with Sheldon.

The guy I had connected the most with that month I was gone, when I was part of the world, when all I knew was torn from me. That one moment…

"So I'm actually good at this hmmm…" Before they finally rescued me.

"There is one factor I may bring to your attention." I could now hear Orochimaru talking to me but for all I cared this was the biggest shock of my life.

"Back off…" Boruto now with knife in wrist was by my side.

"But being her mother, I'm just doing what normal…"

"Itsuki Midoriya is her mother, not Sarada…" The screech from Boruto even floored me. I nodded in gratitude for defending me, but this was a moment that I can't weasel out of.

"No, he's right…I am her mother…"

Now he backed off as I came to my feet. "Now what were you saying…"

"The disease that causes her to age rapidly is an indicator of her possessing 4 of the 6 genetic markers found in all humanity. The ones that make us able to use the Shinobi arts are prevalent in everyone no matter how limited the physical traits. As Sayuri only has 4 of the markers, a stem cell transfusion from the biological father should correct the imbalance."

"Except that, the father is not from our world…"

Now they all looked at me in disbelief.

"Sarada who is he?" Mistuki was now by my side as I looked on ready to explain everything.

"When I vanished for a month, I was teleported to another world through the Kayochin circle. It spat me out in a modern world without our abilities. The guy who helped me out was really comforting and close. I never pictured I would ever have had my parents and your dad finding me again."

"So, we need to get back over there in order to save Sayuri…" Boruto now was resolute.

"You know me when it comes to Boruto…" Mitsuki chuckled although we mentally realized why he was that obsessed.

Now I look at Sayuri looking better than what she was. If this was what we had to do, to give her a fighting chance of face turned to the guys and smiled wide.

"You guys feeling up for a road trip?"

Nods between them were exchanged but then I could see Orochimaru gather one bit more of data from the computer. He smiled wide twisting himself back my way.

"Well at least you'd want to know where you would be heading off to right?"

Mitsuki walked over and looked at the data clearly not wanting to talk with him but we started to get his idea of what he had in mind.

"At least this will save us a couple of days walking." Boruto mentioned looking at Sayuri suddenly coming to. "Besides she'll need to know."

"3 days from now when we have our next day off…" I now began to plan "We'll meet at Mitsukis place."

He walked over after Orochimaru walked off. I looked at him with a mix of dread and hopefulness.

"Well I got the location…"

"The problem is if you can remember it." His placement on Mitsukis head I got. "You tend to quickly forget about some of these things."

"No I'll remember" At which point Sayuri was now fully awake and fidgeting with the tubes.

"Where am I…"

The snake once again protruded from Mistsukis arm and began to rotate repeatedly. I quickly jumped over and bandaged her as we got closer together while once again being teleported. My eyes closed quickly as somehow we vanished instantly.

* * *

_**3 days Later**_

5 solid minutes of silence fell before us as nature seemed to flow once more. The bearings came before my ears as we now came upon it. Somehow he got us within 200 feet of the circle.

"Sarada?"

Sayuri now screeched as we all came to. Boruto and Mistuki both helped her up as we now truly glimpsed the circle. What I had seen a year before, 7 stones arranged in a circle surrounding that silver flower.

"This is the door?" Boruto looked on at the flower while not giving off Chakra still radiated with an aura of otherworldly content.

"Yes, I just don't know how we activate it?"

"Why would you?" Sayuri now pondered. "You said my fathers on the other side of that thing. Yet you don't know how you even got near him in the first place."

I shuddered while Mistuki held off on that point. "Lord Seventh did say blood by those with Shinobi Arts are key?"

"Mistuki how?"

Now I finally realized how it happened. Mom did begin to tell me the factors of the familiar thing's teens go through. All this hit me immediately and I could feel myself drop again.

"Sarada…" Sayuri helped me to my feet as I looked over at the circle. My look at the guys made me realize now what needed to occur as I looked right at him. "Boruto give me your blade…"

"Why?"

"Mistuki did say blood is what it took…" Now he got my gist as the guys held out there hands I cut them both deep with the blade of the knife as blood began to seep out of their hands. I motioned for Sayuri to hold her own hand next to my other one as Boruto returned the favor.

"Don't drop your hands until we cross but hold on no matter what…" Boruto yelled out as we used our non cut hands to get grips. No matter what happened now we began to see a way into the other world I kept thinking one thing.

"At least Claire didn't need blood to activate Craig Na Dun…" We opened our hands and that last thing I saw before my eyes blacked out was the blood hitting the petals giving off a white ethereal glow.

* * *

_**A/N: The Long awaited reunion between Sheldon and Sarada happens in Chapter 11: The French SpongeBob Plagiarism. As Always Subscribe for more. **_


	12. 11: The French SpongeBob Plagiarism

_**A/N: Another False flag but a reunion does happen here. Enjoy. **_

* * *

_**11: The French SpongeBob Plagiarism.**_

"Sarada?"

"How do you know that name?"

"It was nearly 5 years ago but I remember who you are yes…"

Well not everyone's memories were wiped from the look of things. Although him still recognizing me may give me a leg up that I need.

"Are you still In touch with a Doctor Sheldon Cooper?"

"Dr. Cooper and his wife Dr. Farrah Fowler are our recent Nobel Prize Winners, why wouldn't I be?"

The guys behind me groaned while Sayuri looked stunned. Even I never figured he would be that helpful that quick. Mike quickly showed what had been going on the past 5 years showing his and his families lives. Somehow the wipe must not have affected everyone like I was told. What seemed like 5 minutes passed as Mike and I regained lost time, but the guys were having none of it.

"Excuse Me…" Mitsuki now popped by my side. "Sorry to bother but do you know of anywhere we could stay for the moment."

"We do have dorm options at CalTech…" Mikes smile put me at ease as he called for a cab. The guys were beginning to look at their clothing wondering if they did stand out like sore thumbs. As it pulled up the four of us got in with no other issues with him other than the complete wardrobe miscalculation. I brought it up to Mike just as the cab pulled up

"I can have some shirts from the bookstore sent over for them by tomorrow morning."

"Much appreciated, thank you…" We hugged as I helped Sayuri Into the backseat while the guys grabbed our bags. My eyes then turned to Mike to tell him bye once again.

"Je sus Prest"

"Sarada can you not quote SpongeBob?"

"SpongeBob, no its from that book your wife loves."

"Yes and he constantly says that in France. _**I'm ready** _is nuts as it is."

I finally broke off and got in the cab. Now this for sure will get more complicated if we happened to run into him. A faint whisper befell my lips as the guys piled in next to Sayuri and myself.

"He married Amy…"

My flashback to when I saw him in his room echoed hard in my head. Somehow this wouldn't be the easiest ideal to accomplish. The cab now sped off as I looked at the guys, uneasy about why were now here.

"So what are we going to do?" Boruto hit the nail on the head.

"If Sarada has to meet with this Doctor Cooper I'm not sure this is going to go over well."

"Mitsuki?" Sayuri asked inquisitively which opened up the issue I was avoiding myself.

"By all counts an adult had a baby with a child, I may only have my parent but at least I know what age I am. Now the only thing we'd be doing would be setting off a loaded explosion scroll in the lives of Doctor Cooper and his wife with the revelation."

"I'm not saying we outright drop this on his lap." An unhinged Boruto plopped down "But, without his help Sayuri will die prematurely."

The discussion went on between them while my mind was on one simple thing.

"Mom, Dad, Lord Seventh, I'm sorry for all this…"

It was nice to see the nightlife of Pasadena again, even if it was quick and fleeting.

* * *

_**Two Days Earlier**_

"Where's that knife…" Have to move quickly, the last time I did this Himawari nearly gave my location away preventing me from leaving. This needs to go as quietly as…

"Big Brother?"

Yep there she was, all innocent as can be holding what I consider to me my personal low point with her, the ripped panda. Thankfully the rest of the house was still as can be, but I was still uneasy at her.

"Hey,"

She yawned while rubbing her eyes. "You going on another trip?"

I pop over to her all big brother wise as can be while giving her reassurance.

"My teammate is in trouble and we got called to help."

"Don't be gone so long this time, I mean you know when Daddy left how we were."

Now I rubbed her head and the panda as reassurance, and quickly hugged her as well.

"Can you tell Mom i got called away and not say anything else."

Himawari flashed a smile of welcome assurance on that front. My bag was all set to go as she helped me get the window open.

"You can count on me…"

I leapt from my window to the streets below. One more look at the house lead me to some uneasy thoughts.

"Mom, Dad, sorry I keep doing this. But you want me to be the person I want to be. I may need to go beyond norms of village life."

My feet leapt off into the streets.

* * *

_**7 Hours Later**_

"Boruto!"

The pressures of dealing with someone like his dad is just nuts sometimes.

"Boruto you're…"

"Mommy!"

Along with one other beautiful daughter who sometimes makes you forget that. Himawari plopped around the corner panda in hand.

"Big brother got called away last night by Sarada, early mission."

So he didn't want to wake us, figured Naruto would have heard of it. I now rubbed her head in familiar confidence that Boruto used to receive.

"You're too good to him sometimes Hima…."

She chuckled adorably and went back in her room. "I know"

* * *

_**A/N: At long last (I MEAN IT THIS TIME) All sides will collide in Chapter 12: The Windu Spoiler. Only 5 more to Go. As Always Subscribe for more.**_


End file.
